


Flu (McCoy/Reader)

by Engaru



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engaru/pseuds/Engaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is down with a cold and resist to stop working. What'll you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu (McCoy/Reader)

“Bones, you need to rest.” you said while following the ill-looking doctor around the medbay. He just wouldn't keep still.  
“Dammit, woman” Bones wheezed and stopped to take support from a wall, glancing at you. “I'm a doctor, I have to take care of people. Not the other way around.”

 

When he continued his round, you saw him swaying quite a bit.  
“Leonard McCoy, go to the bed or I'll knock you out into the next century!”  
“No!” he snarled at you as he checked some patient's vital stats on a screen and leaned heavily to the bedside table.

 

You shook your head. Seriously, how stubborn could one man be? You grabbed a hypo from a shelf nearby, checked it was the correct one and walked behind Bones, ready to strike.  
“You asked for this.” you said as you pressed the hypo on his neck.  
“Ow!” he exclaimed, brushed the now sore spot with his hand and turned to face you with a glare.  
“I'm not going to--” Bones was cut off short as the sedative kicked in. You catched him from falling to the floor and chuckled to yourself.  
“Of course you're not going to.”

 

As you held your unconscious boyfriend – who was surprisingly heavy now that he was completely limp – it occured to you that you probably hadn't planned this far enough. One, you were pretty long distance away from his quarters and two, Bones definitely would be pissed at you once he'd wake up.

 

You contemplated your options for a moment, before you started dragging Bones towards his office. He had a spare bed there for the nights he couldn't leave the medbay. You received amused looks from the people around you, as you struggled with Bones to the other side of the room. Awkwardly you supported him with one hand against you, while dialing the opening code to his office.

 

You lowered him to the bed with a huff.  
“That was unnecessarily difficult.” You thought. You removed his boots and fished a tricorder from his desk to get his temperature. As you had been suspecting, it was much higher that a working person's should be. He was sweating and looked like he'd seen better days in his life.

 

You shook your head again and pressed another hypo on him, this time one with a medicine against his cold. Bones grunted in his sleep in protest against the injection. You smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead.  
“You're a doctor, you should know when you need to rest.” you whispered and you sat on his chair to keep an eye on him.

 

–

 

“Urgh...” Bones woke up with a groan. At first he didn't understand where he was, but then he recognised his office.  
“How am I here...?” he wondered silently while rubbing his eyes. Bones looked around in the dim room until he spotted you snoring on his chair that you had moved closer to the bed. He blinked and smiled. You looked adorable dozing off with hands crossed over your chest and head hanging. However, that couldn't be comfortable.  
Bones extended a hand towards you, but before he reached you, or could say anything, he got a dreadful, dry coughing fit. You woke up, surprised. It hadn't been your intention to fall asleep.

 

“Oh, you're awake.” You said to Bones while holding a yawn and rising up. You put your hand on his forehead.  
“Your fever seems to be breaking. I still need to check it properly, though.” You sat on the edge of his bed.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I feel like I was hit by a road roller.”  
“You look like it, too.”  
“Thanks.” Bones said wryly and sneezed.

 

“You narcotized me.” he noted, clearly not approving of what you'd done, as you handed him a hanky.  
“Yeah, I did. Someone has to take care of your health, since you don't. Do you need something?”  
“I need to get back to work.” Bones said and tried to get up. You stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and pushed him down.  
“Oh no, you don't. You will stay put.” you stroked his head lovingly. Bones smirked at you weakly.

 

“Only if you stay here with me.”  
“I'm more than happy to.” you replied with a grin and climbed over him to the other side of the bed. He turned on his side to face you and smiled.  
“Can I get a kiss?” he asked, trying to sound and look as miserable as possible. You chuckled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Bones gave you a small pout. “That's not exactly what I had in mind.”  
“I'll kiss you stupid once you're better. I don't want to catch that.” you poked his chest gently and let your hand lay there.

 

“Hmrfmh....Fine. At least I'll have something to look forward to.” Bones grumbled, then sighed and put his hand on top of yours.  
You smiled and yawned. “Shut up and sleep, Leonard.” You scooted a little closer to him and heard him gasping, mock-shocked.  
“Good night, (y/n).” Bones said and kissed the top of your head.

 


End file.
